


Breakfast

by kurorozu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurorozu/pseuds/kurorozu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave being boyfriends and dorks. Theres also breakfast involved. It's a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The morning sun cracked through the window, peering annoyingly on one Strider’s sunglass-less face. Said Strider groaned and rolled over in bed when the sun hit his closed eyes, he thought he had closed the curtains just before “having fun” with John last night.   
Speaking of the brunette, he no longer felt his boyfriend in bed. Groaning, Dave felt around the bed. He was correct, it was utterly Egbutt-less. Dave sighed and felt for his shades, then opened his eyes when he discovered the were missing as well. 

He sat up in bed, the sheets hanging off his hips before he stood up, walked over to his dresser and slipped on a pair of his favorite red heart boxers John unironically bought him last year. 

“Yo Egbutt Egbutt, let down your long black hair.” Dave smirked a bit to himself as he wandered out of his room. It only took about half a second for the wonderful waft of bacon and pancakes to hit him.

“Dude are you making breakfast? Is that a thing that’s happening right now? HaveI told you lately that you’re my favorite boyfriend?” The blonde made is way to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when he saw two plates already made.

“Hm. John, are you pranking me?” Dave frowned a bit as he looked around for his still missing boyfriend.

“No Dave I am not pranking you! And I better be your favorite and ONLY boyfriend,” Johns voice came from the hall bathroom. 

A smirk was plastered on Dave’s face as he sat at the plate he figured would be Johns, the one with the most bacon, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. 

“You know you’re my one and only babe, the heir to my breath, the-” Dave only stopped because of what he saw. 

John had come into the room. John, covered in hickies, bitemarks and a couple of bruises Dave gave him (which the brunette was happy to return the favor to the blonde) was wearing Dave’s shirt and sunglasses. The blonde looked at John and licked his lips a bit. Damn that boy looked good in Strider clothes. It also showed how much taller Dave was, his shirt was sitting like a dress on his boyfriend, the sleeves covering up to his fingertips. 

What was damn adorable with Egbert though was that along with the aviators covering most of his face, he was pouting. John was the only guy that could ever successfully pout.   
Dave couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend, “hey short-stuff. So if you didn’t try to prank me then why are you pouting?”

“I am NOT pouting, Dave.” John scowled and walked over to his seat. Seriously, Dave should know that John loves bacon. And that bacon plate is all his. Really. 

“Now get your butt out of my chair and sit in your own seat, ass.” John crossed his arms and looked down at the blonde. Dave merely smirked and offered his lap as a chair. 

“You like my big butt, as far as I can remember from last night.” 

John huffed and walked over to the fridge to fish out whipped cream for the pancakes.

“Yes well now I’m going to crush you and eat all the bacon.” 

Egbert walked back to his “lovable” boyfriend and sat on him, placing the can of whipped cream on the table. Dave smirked and wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend before kissing and nuzzling his neck. 

“Hey, I thought you liked sitting in my lap. You don’t? Wow, my heart John, my heart can’t take it.”

“Daaaaaave you’re being all drama queen I hate sitting on your lap when I’m eating. Go sit in your own chair.” 

“Why don’t you sit there and just move the plated then, genius.”

“Because… I uh like the view from here?”

“You booby-trapped the chair didn’t you.”

“NO”

“Geez Egbert at least don’t be so predictable. What is it this time? A whoopie cushion?” 

“Dave I told you I didn’t prank the chair now just go sit in it, please.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes and kissed John on the forehead before getting up while holding said brunette. Seriously, the guy was fucking made perfectly to be carried in Dave’s arms.

“I expect mad cuddle time after this then.”

Smirking, Dave placed a very unamused and very pouty Egbert on the chair before slipping back to the chair predestined to be his. Cautiously he sat down while keeping eye contact with Egbert, the brunette seemed pleased. And correct, there was no whoopie cushion, tack, or anything else that he could have done to the chair to prank Dave in some way, cautiously he began eating.

“Jesus Egbert, did your dad train you to bake?”

“As if, my pancakes are waaay better than his.” 

“I’ll admit, they’re pretty orgasmic.” That line earned him a very bright blush and a kick to the shin. Which made Dave wince a bit, he had to admit, John was strong even if his looks are deceiving. The wince made Egbutt smirk triumphantly and chow down on more bacon. 

“John, pass the whipped cream.”

“No.”

“Egbert, my pancakes are naked the least you could do is give me more whipped cream for my pancakes after the rough abuse.”

“Fine you asked for it.”

John got up and carried the can over to the other side of the table, and began to put some on Dave’s pancakes, only pausing when the blonde tugged on John’s shirt with an open mouth. 

He smirked, “ I don’t know what that means Dave, does it mean you want whipped cream on your nose?”

“Dude you so know what it means don’t leave a bro hanging.”

John went to give Dave whipped cream directly from the can and at the last second got it on his nose and cheeks. The brunette cracked up and put the can down. 

“You should-you should see your face!”

Dave scowled and yanked the can from the counter. Oh it was on now. He smirked and attacked Egbert with the can getting whipped cream in his hair and face. 

John sputtered and attacked his boyfriend. Needless to say it ended in them wrestling for the can and getting the whipped cream everywhere. In the end, Dave held his boyfriend like a prize and plucked his shades from the derp’s face, cleaned them off and set them aside before carrying said derp to the couch and snuggling up to him.

“Dave what are you doing we’re all sticky and sweet. Bluh” 

Dave smirked and licked some cream off his Egbutt's face, “Naw babe you’re always this sweet, besides I was promised mad snuggle time.”

"Daaaaaave"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on here. I hope people like it ovo


End file.
